


Fleeting Moments

by Dragonflies_and_Katydids



Series: Dawn [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unapologetic smut, with just enough plot to get to the sex.  Technically part of a series, but I'm pretty sure anyone who's glanced at the tags can follow this.</p><p>I'm waffling on the rating (between M and E), if anyone cares to opine on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Moments

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read (or are reading) _Exit Light_ , this was supposed to go somewhere after chapter 6 and before chapter 13, but it never quite fit.
> 
> And we're going to pretend that Bull's horns are wide enough that this would work. OK? OK!

Sleep retreats slowly for once, a gentle ebb into wakefulness rather than an abrupt plunge. Cullen keeps his eyes closed, enjoying the rare pleasure of drifting awake, shifting just enough to feel the sheets slide against his skin. Bull is a solid weight against his back, and his steady breathing starts a warmth in Cullen's chest, a warmth very like the one he feels when the ropes first close around his wrists.

When he eventually opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Dorian, propped up on one elbow and watching him with a sleepy smile. His hair is a disaster, his mustache is winning the war against whatever he normally uses to tame it, and the pillow has left marks across his cheek that haven't yet faded. By rights he should look terrible, or at least amusing, but the warmth in Cullen's chest expands, pressing out against his ribs.

Safe. He feels safe, tied here by Dorian's smile and Bull's weight against his back. It won't last, because it never does, but he doesn't think about that right now, just wallows in the moment.

"Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting," he murmurs, then winces. The sound of his own voice brings him fully awake and he realizes what he's said. This is supposed to be about sex, about keeping himself occupied during the darkest hours of the night. Under no circumstances is it supposed to involve anything beyond simple friendship, and absolutely no reciting of verses, not even that one. That he's felt safe here almost from the start is something he's tried not to think about, and certainly not something he ever wanted to reveal, least of all to Dorian.

But Dorian laughs as if the words have no more than their surface meaning. "I'd be more flattered if I didn't know the rest of that canticle."

"No doom upon all the world today?" Cullen asks, and pulls Dorian down to kiss him just to ensure he doesn't think too much.

"Mmmm, I'm a little busy," Dorian says. His grin turns wicked. "But I might have time for some sin."

"You always have time for sin," Bull says with a laugh.

Cullen gauges the light coming in through the holes in the roof, and says reluctantly, "I don't have much time. Leliana had something she wanted to talk about this morning."

"Then we'll only take a little," Dorian says, kissing him again.

"When do we ever _not_ take a long time?" Cullen asks, partly as a challenge and partly because it's true.

Dorian doesn't answer, crawling over Cullen and Bull to the other side of the bed, tossing blankets out of the way as he goes. Bull has to slide sideways, laughing, to make enough room, and even then Dorian and Cullen are both perched precariously on the edges of the bed. Dorian's grinning, though, and he crooks a finger at Cullen as if they're not less than a foot away from each other.

Cullen leans forward, smiling because Dorian and Bull are, and meets Dorian halfway. The kiss doesn't build slowly: right from the start, Dorian takes a handful of his hair to pull him close enough that his lips hurt. One of Bull's hands is on his leg, fingers curling around so the nails dig into the skin on the inside of Cullen's thigh.

Without breaking the kiss, Dorian leans down, taking Cullen with him. There's an awkward moment where they have to twist sideways to maintain contact, then Bull's cock is there, half hard against his bottom lip, and Dorian pulls away far enough that both their mouths are on Bull. If Cullen thought kissing Bull and Dorian at the same time was amazing, then this is something he might never recover from.

He should feel stupid with his ass in the air and his feet hanging over the side of the bed, but it's hard to think about anything except Bull's cock and Dorian's tongue, both against his tongue at the same time. Someone groans, and he can't honestly say which of the three of them it is. Bull's fingernails are digging harder into his thigh, and Dorian's fist in his hair is tight enough to make his eyes sting, and the pain of both is making him harder faster than he would have ever thought possible.

 Somewhere in the back of his mind, the tiny part of him that can still think is wondering what he'd have to do to be on the receiving end of this, and he shudders. Not that Bull's horns would make it easy, but at the moment, the risk of injury seems a small price to pay.

Bull growls as Cullen sucks one of his balls into his mouth and Dorian wraps his lips around the head of Bull's cock. From the corner of his eye, Cullen watches Dorian sink lower and lower, until his lips are almost to the base of Bull's cock. On impulse, Cullen shifts so he can lick the bare inch of cock Dorian hasn't managed to swallow down, his tongue touching Dorian's lips.

Dorian slides back so they can kiss around the head of Bull's cock, which thrusts up between their mouths. Bull's hand, the one not leaving permanent marks in Cullen's leg, is cupped around Dorian's neck, encouraging him to return to his previous position, but Dorian fights against the pressure, sucking Cullen's lower lip instead of what Bull clearly wants him to suck. His hand works Bull's cock, though, and Cullen can feel him smiling.

With another growl, Bull swats Dorian's hand away and forces his head down, away from Cullen's mouth. Lips stretched wide around Bull's cock, Dorian's smile is only at the corners of his eyes now, but it's definitely still there. Cullen leans forward and again licks the corner of his mouth and Bull's cock, then kisses his way along Dorian's cheek to his jaw, his ear, and finally to his throat.

Dorian appears to be taking up Cullen's challenge now, sucking and stroking Bull's cock as if he's trying to win a race. Cullen lets his own mouth and hands wander, touching Bull and then Dorian and then Bull again without any particular plan except imprinting both of them as deeply into his brain as possible. When Bull's hips begin to rock hard and fast, Cullen presses his mouth to Dorian's throat and lays his hand on Bull's thigh so he can feel their muscles strain and tense. He can't hold back a groan as Dorian swallows around Bull's cock and Bull's fingers dig even harder into his leg.

Bull slumps back onto the bed, breathing too fast. "Fucking 'Vint," he mutters, and he sounds terribly pleased with himself.

"You won't be fucking this 'Vint for at least a little while," Dorian points out smugly.

"Or I could fuck you for as long as it takes." Bull stretches, arms reaching all the way across the bed in both directions. "I'm not as young I used to be, so that might be a while." Relaxing out of the stretch, he pulls both Dorian and Cullen down on top of him so he can murmur in Dorian's ear, "Would you like that? For me to fuck you until you're raw?"

"In theory, yes. In practice? Probably not." Dorian's eyes are glassy, though, and Cullen thinks the theory holds more than a little appeal. "But no time for that this morning, anyway. Someone has a meeting." He pokes Cullen in the ribs as if he's annoyed, his smile revealing the lie for what it is.

"In that case," Bull says, "we'll have to be efficient."

"Efficient?" Dorian demands, highly offended. "Some things are not meant to be efficient."

"Oh, I think you'll like it." Bull sits up as if he doesn't have two full-grown men lying on his chest. "Now, what's the best way...?"

He's being deliberately mysterious, Cullen knows, so he doesn't ask, just goes where he's directed: standing beside the bed, his body and Dorian's angled toward each other but not quite face-to-face, his arm around Dorian's shoulders, Dorian's arm around his waist. Then Bull goes to his knees with a barely audible grunt and takes both their cocks in his mouth at the same time. His horns bracket them, rough against their skin.

Cullen's mouth opens on a soundless shout, his body jerking. Dorian's hand on his waist squeezes tight, then his other hand grabs the back of Cullen's head for a desperate kiss, tongues and teeth clashing as Bull sucks them with a single-minded intensity to match Dorian's earlier display. Cullen puts his own free hand on Bull's head, very lightly, running his fingers over the place where his horns meet, until Bull leans back and grabs his wrist.

"Put your hand on top of your head," Bull says, and his voice is hoarse. "If your hand moves, I stop."

Dorian guides his hand up as if he needs the help, and Cullen takes a fistful of his own hair as a reminder not to let go. At the base of his skull, Dorian's fingers brush against his, then dig into his neck as Bull lowers his mouth again.

Bull works their cocks with lips and tongue and hands, and Cullen's hands clench tighter, dragging Dorian closer and making his own scalp ache. Callused fingers stroke over his thighs, the rough skin of Bull's hands catching on scars and softer skin, tiny jolts of not-quite-pain that leave Cullen gasping for breath.

Dorian's body is trembling against his, and they're not so much kissing as resting their mouths against each other while Dorian keeps up a steady and breathless stream of profanity. Cullen's not paying enough attention to say if it's in a language he knows; all he hears are the broken notes, the way Dorian's voice cracks and fades as his shaking grows more intense.

Dorian's hand on his waist drops back to squeeze his ass for a brief second, before he slides his fingers between Cullen's thighs to touch the skin behind his balls. A fingernail presses against sensitive skin, sharp and painful, and Cullen can't hold back any longer. His hips snap forward, driving his cock into Bull's fist and mouth, his release almost painful, as if it's been torn out of him.

Muscles so loose they barely keep him upright, Cullen turns his head to put his mouth against Dorian's shoulder. Sucking and biting, he tastes the same patch of skin as Dorian breathes curses into his ear, voice growing increasingly ragged until he spends himself in Bull's mouth. Dorian's knees give out, and Cullen staggers a little, not really any steadier on his feet.

Bull's hands support them in a controlled fall that ends with all three of them on their knees, leaning against each other and breathing too hard. Belatedly, Cullen lets go of the back of his own neck, dropping his hand to Bull's shoulder as Dorian kisses Bull long and slow. Warmth spreads through Cullen as he watches them, and he pretends it's a lingering effect of having his cock so expertly sucked, that it has nothing whatsoever in common with the warmth he felt when he woke to Bull leaning up against him and Dorian smiling down at him.

That lie gets easier when Bull pulls him into the kiss, turning warmth into heat. Cullen gives himself one self-indulgent moment to enjoy it, then pulls away. "I really do need to go," he says, and if the meeting in question were with almost anyone else, he'd be sorely tempted to pretend he overslept and stay here a little longer.

But it is important, and besides, if he claimed to oversleep people would worry he was ill. A reputation as an early riser isn't always a good thing.

With Bull's shoulder to help, he clambers to his feet. Once there, he makes the mistake of looking down: Bull is smiling up at him while Dorian rests against his chest, looking sleepy and satisfied.

Bull turns his head away from Cullen, still smiling. "You're going to be late."

"Unfortunately," Cullen mutters, and goes to find his clothes.

He's dressed and reaching for the door when Dorian says, "Come back tonight. We can be efficient again."

The last sound Cullen hears as he lets himself out into the pre-dawn chill is Bull laughing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fleeting Moments [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879597) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
